Parfum de silence
by lou01
Summary: Une histoire d'amour... Romance, slash McShep, songfics.
1. La seconde chance

**Titre :** Parfum de silence

**Auteur :** La grande Lou ! Qui c'est qui a dit qu'elle n'écrirait qu'une seule fic à la fois ? Moi ? M'en souvient pas !

**Rating :** Je vais dire K. Et c'est un slash McShep.

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :** Une histoire d'amour, comme on en voit pas tous les jours.

**Disclaimer :** Bouhouhou, presque rien n'est à moi ! ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni les paroles des chansons et même pas le titre de cette fic. Il n'y a que les pensées qui sont à moi ! Bah oui sinon ça voudrait dire que je lis dans les pensées de nos deux héros et si c'était le cas, mouhahaha…

Alors voici une nouvelle fic basée sur des paroles de chansons. Ce sont donc des songfics, mais les paroles sont incorporées dans le texte.

L'inspiration m'est venue lorsque j'ai écouté l'album de mes moments de déprime, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait. La dernière fois c'était avant de connaître le slash, depuis mon esprit a été corrompu et du coup ça donne cette histoire qui normalement contiendra 1O chapitres.

**Dédicace : **Alhenorr, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te remercier de tes compliments (même si à cause de toi je me suis transformée en tomate), alors je te dédicace ce chapitre en te souhaitant la même chose !

**Parfum de silence**

**Chapitre 1 : La seconde chance**

**POV John**

Un bruit sourd, un sifflement, un cri de douleur et McKay s'effondre sur le sol. Nous sommes sous le feu de tirs ennemis, notre équipe a été séparée en deux, et bien sûr je me suis retrouvé avec le scientifique. C'est mon rôle de le protéger, mais en observant son sang se répandre tout autour de lui, je constate mon échec et …

_Je sens  
Les minutes, les secondes  
_

… s'écouler sans que je ne puisse faire un seul geste, mon regard fixé sur son corps étendu dos à terre dans la boue.

Les explosions, l'odeur de souffre, les cris, ne deviennent plus qu'un fond sonore, je suis comme paralysé, mon regard planté dans des yeux…

_Qui m'éloignent de ce monde_

_Souvent_

…et me font oublier toutes les horreurs autour de moi, car dans ces yeux je ne vois aucune peur, aucun doute.

Ces yeux sont accrochés aux miens avec espoir et confiance. Ces yeux me disent que je n'ai pas le choix, que je dois le sauver. Pas parce qu'il est un civil et que c'est mon devoir, mais parce qu'il est lui et que je suis moi.

Nos regards toujours accrochés, je le soulève, passant un de ses bras sur mes épaules et un des miens autour de sa taille. Nous avançons en titubant jusqu'à un abri précaire, constitué d'un vieux mur écroulé et de quelques ronces.

_Et j'attends,_

…une main posée sur sa plaie qui ne cesse de saigner. Malgré mes mots de soutien, ses yeux me lâchent et se ferment. Je hurle, mais dans ce vacarme mon cri se perd comme une goutte dans un océan. Le temps me semble alors s'étendre à l'infinie, je ferme à mon tour mes paupières pour atteindre…

_Le silence de mes rêves_

…et je me souviens de tous ces moments passés à ses côtés. Ces instants de stress, d'angoisse, de peur, mais aussi de joie, de complicité, de bonheur partagé. Perdu dans mes pensés, je n'ai pas remarqué que ma radio crépitait et m'informait que les renforts étaient arrivés, je soupire de soulagement…

_Mais je n'aurais pas de trêve_

_Pourtant_

…car une large bande dégagée, où nous serons la proie des tireurs, nous sépare des secours. McKay respire toujours mais je sais qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps. Cette fois-ci, je place ces deux bras autour de mon cou, son torse contre mon dos, et comme un cinglé, je zigzague entre les coups de feu pour atteindre le jumper.

**oOo**

Assis sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner ses images dans ma tête. Du sang, des yeux bleus, un regard intense et des souvenirs des moments que nous avons partagés. Mais surtout il y a ses drôles de sentiments qui me tordent l'esprit et les entrailles. Ces sentiments qui proviennent de la peur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai cru le perdre, et…

_J'y pense tout le temps_

A ce gel qui m'a atteint au cœur, lorsqu'il s'est effondré, à cette chaleur lorsqu'il m'a regardé avec espoir, à ce vide lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux.

**oOo**

Carson a encore fait des miracles, Rodney s'en est très bien sorti. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il s'est pris cette balle et le voilà redevenu celui qu'il a toujours été, notre bon vieux McKay.

Par contre, je sais que pour moi, cette épreuve a été révélatrice, je sais que je ne suis plus le même, et …

_Je sais, je ne connais plus mes songes_

…qui sont emplis de son visage, de ses yeux,de ses mains…

Et je sais que personne ne remarque qu'il y a…

_Des petits points qui me rongent  
Dedans_

…car j'ai compris ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour là. Ce jour durant lequel j'ai cru le perdre. Le jour où j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais

Depuis je suis comme sur un petit nuage, j'ai tellement la tête en l'air que lors d'un entraînement avec lui, je me blesse, il s'inquiète…

_Et j'en oublie  
Les premiers gestes d'urgence_

…qui auraient pu m'éviter une douleur persistante. Mais ses doigts sur ma peau m'ont tant envoûté que je n'ai même pas pensé à mettre de la glace sur ma cheville pour l'empêcher de gonfler.

Mon comportement lorsque je suis avec lui a beaucoup changé. Je veux lui faire savoir ce que je ressens, mais je ne veux pas le brusquer, je le connais c'est une vraie tête de mule quand il s'y met. Alors je fais des allusions que je sais qu'il relève, même s'il ne veut pas y croire. Et j'attends, je persiste.

_Et la délivrance qui m'attend_

…sera encore plus merveilleuse que tout ce que je ne pourrais imaginer.

La possibilité de notre amour, de notre bonheur futur …

_J'y pense tout le temps_

**oOo**

Cela fait deux mois, que je lui cours après, s'il n'était pas si fuyant et s'il n'y avait pas cette stupide loi, je lui aurait sûrement fait une déclaration enflammée en plein milieu du mess. Son attitude me trouble, je sais qu'il sait que je le veux, mais il continue de jouer au chat et à la souris. Veut-il me faire comprendre que je ne lui plais pas. Il me trouble, je doute, et me pose pleins de questions.

_Pourquoi les Dieux qui commandent sont si loin?_

Pourquoi ne nous retrouvons nous plus jamais seuls ?

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux lui parler nous sommes dérangés par quelqu'un ?

Pourquoi je sens son regard posé sur moi et lorsque je me retourne il regarde ailleurs ?

J'ai l'impression qu'…

_Il manque une ligne dans ma main_

La ligne de chance, celle qui me donnera la possibilité de traverser la carapace qu'il s'est construite autour de lui. Mais malgré mes échecs, je n'abandonnerais pas car…

_Un peu de mon cœur est à prendre  
Et je veux faire bien_

Je veux le conquérir, sans le forcer, sans le brusquer, je veux qu'il vienne de lui-même vers moi. Le temps me semble long…

_Mais j'apprends  
Au delà des ombres, le chemin_

…qui me conduira vers son cœur. Et plus les jours passent et plus je sens …

_La force qui monte et me soutient_

J'ai quitté la Terre car plus rien ne m'y rattachait, je ne croyais plus en l'amour.

_C'est ton visage d'or et d'ange_

…qui m'a redonné ce vent d'espoir

_Qui souffle sur le mien_

…et je crois en

_La seconde chance_

…qui m'a été donnée d'aimer.

**A suivre…**

Voici la chanson en entier pour ceux que ça intéresse :

_Roch Voisine  
LA SECONDE CHANCE  
Benzi _

Je sens  
Les minutes, les secondes  
Qui m'éloignent de ce monde  
Souvent  
Et j'attends  
Le silence de mes rêves  
Mais je n'aurais pas de trêve  
Pourtant  
J'y pense tout le temps  
Je sais je ne connais plus mes songes  
Des petits points qui me rongent  
Dedans  
Et j'en oublie  
Les premiers gestes d'urgence  
Et la délivrance qui m'attend  
J'y pense tout le temps  
Pourquoi Les Dieux qui commandent sont si loin?  
Il manque une ligne dans ma main  
Un peu de mon coeur est à prendre  
Et je veux faire bien  
Mais j'apprends  
Au delà des ombres, le chemin  
La force qui monte et me soutient  
C'est ton visage d'or et d'ange  
Qui souffle sur le mien  
La seconde chance  
Depuis  
J'ai grand ouvert la fenêtre  
Je guette ta silhouette  
Aux vents  
Sans élan  
Pour ma seconde naissance  
Je saute dans la lumière  
En avant  
Pourquoi Les Dieux qui commandent sont si loin?  
Il manque une ligne dans ma main  
Un peu de mon coeur est en cendres  
Et je veux faire bien  
Et j'apprends  
Je sème les graines de ta loi  
Au dernier passage, au jour des Rois  
Je serai ton arbre et tes branches  
Toi qui me donnera  
La seconde chance...


	2. Au bout de la piste

**Merci, merci pour vos reviews, je suis très touchée.**

**Pfiou, je me suis lancée dans une aventure bien difficile moi !**

**C'est un de ces boulots de faire concorder mon texte avec des paroles, surtout avec celles de cette chanson, mais je vous laisse juger si j'ai réussi ou non…**

**J'ai essayé de mettre les paroles sur la gauche pour vous facilité la lecture, mais franchement ça ne me plait pas trop. Je veux vraiment faire la distinction entre mon texte et celui du parolier, alors j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop.**

**Attention, ici Rodney tutoie John, car il y adéjà du tutoiement dans la chanson. Je regarde la VO et en anglais la distinction entre le « tu » et le « vous » n'existe pas et puis de toute façon, si Rodney veux le tutoyer dans ses pensés ça ne regarde que lui, et moi ça m'arrange bien Lol. **

**Aller je vous laisse découvrir la réaction de notre petit génie !**

**oOo**

**Parfum de silence**

**Chapitre 2 : Au bout de la piste**

**POV Rodney**

Depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie je sens que quelque chose cloche chez toi. Durant mon séjour déjà, je trouvais que tu t'inquiétais un peu tropJ'avais mis cela sur le dos de ton incroyable sens des responsabilités, mais aujourd'hui je vais très bien, et pourtant je ressens sans cesse ton regard posé sur moi. Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude. Ton attitude est à la fois joueuse et prévenante, comme si … comme si tu cherchais à me séduire.

Je sais, cette pensée est totalement ridicule.

Pourtant j'ai des doutes. N'as-tu pas frissonné quand j'ai essayé de te soigner lorsque tu t'es tordu la cheville ?

Ce n'est pas possible, tu veux sûrement te moquer de moi, mais je suis plus doué que toi à ce jeu là Alors …

_comme le rebelle apache insaisissable ressent la présence du piège_

et

_survit de faux-pas dans le sable_

… je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, comme si ton comportement était normal.

Mais quelle idée as tu encore été chercher pour me prouver ta supériorité ? Nos joutes verbales ne te suffisent-elles plus ?

Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre subtil, tu fonces tout le temps dans le tas, surtout lorsque tu essayes de séduire une de ces bimbos aliens. Si tu voulais vraiment me séduire, tu ne ferais pas tant de mystères. N'est ce pas ?

De toutes façon, de nous deux, c'est moi le génie, alors pour comprendre où tu veux en venir, je vais rentrer dans ton jeu.

_Et le joueur d'échec raisonnable_

…que je suis, sait être patient. Il sait que…

_quand bouge la dame, _il_ cache le fou_

Et finalement il…

_lance ses pions aux tours friables_

… que tu laisses négligemment sans défense. C'est une grave erreur stratégique, que tu n'aurais jamais faite. A moins que … à moins que ce ne soit volontaire.

Pourquoi me laisses tu gagner ? J'ai vraiment peur de comprendre.

Alors à mon tour je t'observe, et ce que je vois me trouble encore plus. Le capitaine Kirk de la galaxie de Pégase, essaye-t-il de me mettre dans son lit. Cette idée me met hors de moi, j'ai envie de te hurler :

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends, je ne suis pas l'une de ses poufs qui te tombe dans les bras au premier de tes sourires charmeurs. Si tu me veux, il faut être plus raffiné que cela, je ne suis pas n'importe qui moi ! **» **Alors…

_il faut que tu me trouves, il faut que tu insistes  
_

_Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes_

… car je ne me dévoile pas au premier séducteur qui passe.

**oOo**

Je crois que jamais personne n'a essayé de me séduire avant toi. J'ai toujours été celui qui tentait, bien maladroitement je l'avoue, de plaire aux femmes. Et toi, tu débarques du jour au lendemain avec tes sous-entendus autant évidents que subtils, et tu crois peut-être que je vais tomber dans tes bras. Mais pour me convaincre …

_il faut que tu me prouves, que rien ne te résiste,_

… car jamais au grand jamais, le Docteur Rodney McKay, ne laissera son cœur se faire piétiner par un coureur de jupons. Je suis quelqu'un de complexe, donc…

_dans mon labyrinthe d'ombres et de contraires, si tu entres, sois sûr de toi,_

… parce que tu as beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagnerAlors si tu vois,

_des transparences meurtrières_

… n'hésite pas comme tous les autres à faire demi tour, je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te donnes, alors pourquoi continues- tu ?

Ne me laisse pas espérer qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

**oOo**

Je suis toujours en colère contre toi car tu persistes et cela me dérange. J'ai peur que tu ne parviennes à franchir toutes les barrières que j'ai pu dresser,…

_et si un à un, tu démêles les fils,_

_c'est au centre de la toile _

_que le vrai danger se profile_

… celui de perdre mon amitié

Alors stoppe tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas souffrir. Je sens mes dernières murailles s'effriter. Je me sens vulnérable, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis l'âge de 12 ans, depuis que j'ai compris que dans le jeu amoureux, alors que je me donnais tout entier, les autres se servaient de moi. Pourtant tu cherches toujours,

e_t si tu me découvres, qu'aucun doute ne subsiste_

… je ne suis toujours pas prêt à te croire, j'ai toujours été seul, j'ai toujours dû me battre pour faire ce à quoi je rêvais, alors ne pense pas que je suis une proie facile.

_C'est pourquoi j'ai brouillé les pistes._

Je vais te montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de moi impunément. Et si tu crois me connaître,…

_il faut que je t'éprouve, en démon égoïste  
exorciste, et qu'enfin j'existe._

Je ne suis pas qu'un simple jouet que tu prends et que tu jettes, et …

_si tu ne traques à travers mes mirages  
qu'une âme de plus pour une de tes cages  
_

… tu comprendras que jamais personne n'a réussi à m'enfermer. Je suis libre et je compte bien le rester. Mais je commence à fatiguer car cela fait bien deux mois que …

_je t'observe à n'en plus dormir  
_

…car malgré ce que je peux dire, je ne souhaite qu'un chose, c'est que tu arrives à me prouver que tu es sincère, et je veux te faire comprendre qu'…

_on ne peut plus me trahir._

_Me trahir  
_

… signerait ma perte, je ne survivrais pas à cela.

**oOo**

C'est lors de notre dernière mission que j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Toi, tu n'as même pas remarqué cette magnifique amazone au regard de braise. Non, tu es resté constamment auprès de moiAlors…

_comme le dernier apache invulnérable  
_

…, je m'épuise et…

_je laisse des forces à chaque indice  
_

… qui me prouve ton amour pour moi. Même si je n'ai jamais osé y croire, aujourd'hui…

_je me sais vaincu au bout de la piste_.

**A suivre…**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Dois-je continuer ?**

**Petite précision : J'ai supprimé les refrains et les répétions, parce que Roro n'est tout de même pas gâteux et donc ça paraîtrait bizarre qu'il dise plusieurs fois la même chose.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la chanson dans son intégralité :**

Roch Voisine  
AU BOUT DE LA PISTE  
G. Arzel

Comme le rebelle apache insaisissable  
Ressent la présence du piège  
Survit de faux-pas dans le sable  
Et le joueur d'échec raisonnable  
Quand bouge la dame, cache le fou  
Lance ses pions aux tours friables  
Il faut que tu me trouves, il faut que tu insistes  
Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Il faut que tu me prouves, que rien ne te résiste  
Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Dans mon labyrinthe d'ombres et de contraires  
Si tu entres, sois sûre de toi  
Des transparences meurtrières  
Et si un à un, tu démêles les fils  
C'est au centre de la toile  
Que le vrai danger se profile  
Il faut que tu me trouves, il faut que tu insistes  
Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Il faut que tu me prouves, que rien ne te résiste  
Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Et si tu me découvres, qu'aucun doute ne subsiste  
C'est pourquoi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Il faut que je t'éprouve, en démon égoïste  
Exorciste, et qu'enfin j'existe  
Si tu ne traques à travers mes mirages  
Qu'une âme de plus pour une de tes cages  
Je t'observe à n'en plus dormir  
On ne peut plus me trahir, me trahir...  
Il faut que tu me trouves, il faut que tu insistes  
Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Il faut que tu me prouves que rien ne te résiste  
Mais pour toi j'ai brouillé les pistes  
Comme le dernier apache invulnérable  
Je laisse des forces à chaque indice  
Je me sais vaincu au bout de la piste  
Au bout de la piste...


	3. Les aveux

**Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**La suite de _Parfum de silence _?**

**Pas possible !**

**Et bien oui, chères lectrices, elle est enfin arrivée ! Après deux mois de correction, de problème d'ordi, de problème d'internet et de problème de boîte mail, ma bêta et moi-même nous sommes heureuses de vous présenter le chapitre 3.**

**Alors, que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Bah vous n'avez qu'à lire !**

**Comment ça, je vous en empêche avec mon bavardage ?**

**Pffffffffff, j****amais contentes !**

**Parfum de silence**

**Chapitre 3 : Les aveux**

**POV John**

Au retour de cette mission, pour une fois très banale, j'ai remarqué un léger changement dans ton attitude. Tu étais, disons … un peu dans la lune.

Après ta visite médicale réglementaire, je t'ai vu t'éclipser sans pouvoir te suivre, je devais à mon tour passer sous le stéthoscope glacé de Beckett. Mais durant l'examen, je ne cessais de penser à toi, de penser à cet air absent sur ton visage, à ton regard un peu vague … lointain. Et je me posais milles questions.

Etait-ce cette amazone, rencontrée peu avant, que tu n'arrivais pas à te sortir de la tête ?

J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait. Tu n'as pas arrêté de la dévisager, de me dire qu'elle était belle, qu'elle avait tout pour elle. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas la regarder, parce qu'elle me rappelait trop ce que je ne suis pas pour toi. Et j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui flanquer mon poing dans sa belle petite gueule, juste pour la défigurer un peu.

Mais cette jalousie n'est-elle pas mal placée ?

Ai-je le droit de t'empêcher d'être heureux avec une autre que moi ?

Ne devrais-je pas tout t'avouer, même si cela détruit notre amitié ?

Il faut absolument que je te parle, que je comprenne ton comportement, que tu comprennes le mien.

Dès que la torture médicale façon écossaise s'est terminée, je t'ai cherché partout. Dans ton labo, au mess, dans tes quartiers. J'ai demandé à Elizabeth, Zelenka, Ronon, Teyla et même Kavanaugh, s'ils ne t'avaient pas vu, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a su me répondre.

Alors je cours dans la cité, ressassant mes pensées, mes désirs, me posant toutes les questions les plus débiles qui puissent exister. Ah, il est beau le guerrier sans peur et sans reproche, même pas fichu d'avouer son amour à l'homme de sa vie.

Je cours, au rythme de la pluie qui tambourine à grosses gouttes sur les vitraux d'Atlantis. Le temps s'accorde très bien à mon humeur triste et coléreuse.

Triste parce que je me sens de plus en plus seul, et cela malgré ta présence chaque jour à mes côtés.

Coléreux parce que je me trouve vraiment ridicule de te cacher mes sentiments, comme le ferait un ado face à son premier béguin.

Je cours encore et encore, et je vois une silhouette sur l'un des balcons. Cela m'étonne il pleut averse.

Je m'approche et je te reconnais immédiatement. Tu as les deux mains agrippées à la balustrade, la tête levée vers le ciel et tu sembles accueillir, avec un calme étonnant, toute l'eau tombant sur ton visage.

Devant se paysage de tempête, je te trouve magnifique. Livré aux éléments déchaînés, tu parais tellement libre, comme si un poids immense t'avait été enlevé des épaules.

J'ai n'ai qu'une envie, te rejoindre. Et en quelques pas, je me retrouve derrière toi.

Tu ne bouges pas, pourtant tu as ressenti ma présence. Je vois un petit sourire naître sur ton visage lorsque mes mains touchent tes épaules, mais tes yeux restent clos.

La pluie cesse aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était mise à tomber. Autour de nous, tout devient silencieux et une étrange sérénité s'installe.

Je murmure alors ces mots à ton oreille…

_« Ouvre tes yeux sur le monde »_

… je veux que tu apprécies en même temps que moi, cette soudaine accalmie qui laisse naître un arc-en-ciel dans ce ciel orageux de septembre.

Nous restons quelques instants à observer ce paysage, en silence, sans un geste, puis tu te retournes et me fais face.

Le temps semble s'être interrompu, et durant quelques minutes, je…

_laisse couler l'eau de pluie_

… sur le bout de ton nez, malgré mon envie de recueillir ces petites gouttes sur le bord de mes lèvres.

Mais j'ai tellement peur que tu recules.

Alors je ne fais que t'observer,… stupidement.

Tu sembles à la fois et plein d'espoir, comme si tu attendais ou espérais … quelque chose.

Et je me rends compte que toi aussi tu as peur, non pas de moi, mais de ma réaction, ou plutôt de mon inaction.

Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains, et t'avoue tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Que je ferais tout …

_pour que la lumière inonde,_

…comme elle le fait ce soir,…

ton visage et ta vie,

… parce que tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de te rendre heureux.

J'espère seulement que tu partageras ce bonheur avec moi.

Mais je vois soudain des larmes couler le long de tes joues. Tu baisses rapidement la tête, comme pour essayer de cacher ta peine. Je te relève doucement le menton, les yeux ancrés aux tiens, et je te demande anxieusement ce qui te trouble et te fait souffrir à ce point.

Tu détournes le regard et m'avoues que tu n'oses pas croire en ce que je dis, même si tu sais que je ne te mens pas.

Je te prends alors dans mes bras. J'essaye de te réconforter, de te montrer que toi aussi tu as droit à un petit coin de paradis, et je suis tout prêt à te l'offrir.

_Dis-moi que tout n'est pas  
si noir autour de toi,_

…que tu acceptes la lumière que je veux partager avec toi.

_Dis-moi que l'on saura_

…faire abstraction de nos souffrances passées, de nos difficultés à venir.

Dis-moi tout cela, car moi aussi je doute, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Je ne sais pas où va nous mener cette histoire qui nous unit désormais, ce lien qui se tisse entre nous. Mais ne faut-il pas…

_saisir le temps qui passe_

…avant qu'il ne nous file entre les doigts ?

Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin que toi aussi tu fasses un pas pour me rassurer, me prouver que je compte pour toi.

Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'est ce que tu fais. Tu me dis maladroitement, dans ton jargon scientifique, que tu as cherché…

_et trouvé (1) dans l'espace,_

… les nombreuses réponses aux questions que ton cerveau de génie se posait, mais que jamais tu n'avais pensé trouver quelque chose qui ait plus de valeur qu'une quête scientifique. Etrangement, tu n'arrives pas à continuer ton petit discours, trop pris par l'émotion, mais les gestes sont parfois plus éloquents que les mots. Alors, lorsque tu te serres un peu plus contre moi, que tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule et que tu me demandes…

_juste un peu de temps  
pour s'apprivoiser toi et moi_

… je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais attendre une éternité si tu me laisses te tenir de cette façon dans mes bras.

**A SUIVRE…**

1) «trouv**ER** » dans la chanson, mais bon, faut bien que je fasse l'accord avec le reste de mon texte !

**Alors ? Est- ce que ça valait la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps ?**

**Pour toutes réclamations sur la lenteur de la publication, suivez mon regard…**

Comme d'habitudes je vous donne la chanson dans son intégralité.

_Roch Voisine  
JUSTE UN PEU DE TEMPS  
Voisine - Decary - Izzo_

_Ouvre tes yeux sur le monde  
Laisse couler l'eau de pluie  
Pour que la lumière inonde  
Ton visage et Ta vie  
Dis-moi que tout n'est pas  
Si noir autour de toi  
Dis-moi que l'on saura  
Saisir le temps qui passe  
Et trouver dans l'espace  
Juste un peu de temps  
Juste un peu de temps  
Juste un peu de temps  
Pour s'apprivoiser toi et moi_

_Oublie tout ce qui t'oppresse  
Tout ce qu'on t'a appris  
Les faux-pas, le temps qui presse  
Et les sens interdits  
Méfie-toi des beaux parleurs  
Ces amants inutiles  
Ces histoires apprises par coeur  
Ces malheurs trop faciles  
L'amour est si fragile...  
Juste un peu de temps  
Juste un peu de temps  
Juste un peu de temps  
Pour s'apprivoiser toi et moi  
Juste un peu de temps  
Juste un peu de temps  
Juste un peu de temps  
Pour s'apprivoiser toi et moi  
Ouvre tes yeux sur le monde  
Laisse couleur l'eau de pluie  
Pour que la lumière inonde  
Ton visage et ta vie..._


	4. Pour vivre heureux,

**Nous sommes en période de Noël, il fallait donc bien vous attendre à un petit miracle, non ?**

**Après 4 mois de correction chez notre chère Alhenorr (qui a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup à corriger ?), le chapitre 4 de pdf est enfin publié.**

**Donc, sans plus vous faire attendre, je le laisse à votre jugement.**

**Parfum de silence**

**Chapitre 4: Pour vivre heureux, …**

**POV John**

La patience est une vertu dit-on. Et bien, je dois être extrêmement vertueux en ce moment !

Je suis pourtant réputé pour mon impulsivité, mais depuis que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais à ton égard, je suis beaucoup plus posé…en tout cas avec toi.

Peut-être est-ce parce que maintenant, je sais que j'ai plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

Et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

Alors j'attends et je me contente de ce que tu veux bien me donner. Ces quelques instants que nous partageons tous les deux, seuls, sont pour moi les plus précieux au monde, et j'en profite au maximum.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer en public, et cela me ronge.

Je suis un soldat,…un soldat américain.

Pas que je me souci de perdre mon job, si cela me permettait de vivre pleinement mon amour, je foncerais tout de suite.

Non, le problème n'est pas là.

Le problème, c'est qu'Atlantis est ton rêve, je ne pourrais jamais t'en séparer. Je sais que si tu retournais avec moi sur Terre, tu serais malheureux, et je ne veux pas cela. Alors, la seule manière qu'il nous reste pour ce voir, c'est de le faire en cachette, et cela me fait enrager.

Je dois faire des tours et des détours. J'utilise même mon gène, pour diminuer les lumières bleues des couloirs de la cité, afin que quiconque ne me perçoive que…

_comme une ombre  
_

parmi les ombres, une silhouette anonyme qui…

_flâne en attendant le soir  
pour que personne ne puisse encore la voir,  
_

se diriger, chaque soir, vers tes quartiers. Et surtout, pour que personne ne puisse la voir ne ressortir qu'au petit matin.

Tu vois tout ce que je fais par amour pour toi ! Et pourtant,…

_je ne voulais plus vivre aucune histoire  
_

de ce genre, car je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre cela se finira mal. Mais j'espère encore que mon rêve de vivre heureux avec l'homme que j'aime pourra se réaliser. Et cet espoir, je le place dans notre relation, c'est pour cela que je fais tant d'efforts.

**oOo**

Comme je l'ai dis, je suis très … très patient avec toi. Et cela, malgré tout le désir que j'ai de toi.

Ce désir qui me consume.

Mais je respecte le fait que tu ne sois pas encore prêt pour l'amour physique.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop longtemps à attendre non plus, je commence à me sentir frustré, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Surtout lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, nus, sur ton petit lit, que tu caresses mon corps avec tes doigts si agiles, que je goûte ta peau si sucrée, que nos deux désirs sont si flagrants qu'ils en deviennent extrêmement douloureux.

Mais malheureusement, je n'ai droit qu'aux caresses et aux baisers, tu arrêtes toujours lorsque cela devient trop intime pour toi. Tu m'as avoué que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec un homme et que cela te fait peur. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, alors je prends mon mal en patience.

Si je puis dire.

**oOo**

Le problème aujourd'hui, c'est que ta seule présence m'excite. Nous sommes en réunion, je sens que tu me fixes, je relève la tête, et j'ai crois avoir aperçu…

_comme une flamme…_

Oui, elle est bien là, cette furtive étincelle de désir…

_  
que j'ai vue dans ton regard,_

et qui fait monter d'un seul coup ma température.

J'ai chaud … très, très chaud.

Je passe ma main sur mon front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui doivent y perler. Tu le remarques et un merveilleux sourire s'affiche sur ton visage, faisant accroître de quelques degrés la chaleur qui a envahi tout mon corps.

La réunion s'est terminée sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte.

Nous nous levons, tu passes près de moi, et me frôle légèrement, j'ai bien compris que,

_tu attises à nouveau l'envie de me voir._

Alors, ce soir, je te rejoindrai dans tes quartiers comme à mon habitude.

Mais là … tout de suite,…maintenant,…je n'en peux plus.

Je regarde de tous côtés, il n'y a plus personne dans la salle de réunion. Avec mon gène je bloque les portes, tu as l'air surpris qu'elles se ferment brusquement devant toi. Je te retourne violemment et t'embrasse avec toute la passion qui m'a consumée durant l'heure qui vient de s'écouler. Je te plaque contre le mur, je me sens soudainement libre, je me moque que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre, j'ai envie de me conduire…

c_omme un homme  
que rien n'emprisonne,_

et surtout pas le regard des autres.

Tu gémis sous mes caresses, alors je tente d'aller plus loin, ou plutôt plus bas.

Je me retrouve violemment repoussé contre la table.

Tu me regardes intensément, je peux lire dans tes yeux quelques traces de désirs, mais surtout j'y vois de la peur.

Tu t'en vas très rapidement, presque en courant, je crois voir des larmes briller dans tes yeux.

Je m'élance à ta poursuite, mais Bates m'interpelle et malgré mes invectives, il me rappelle qu'en tant que plus haut gradé, j'ai des devoirs et que je ne peux m'y soustraire.

Je dois donc te laisser, mais je te jure que j'irais te voir ce soir, pour que l'on puisse s'expliquer, pour que je m'excuse de mon impulsivité qui t'a visiblement fait souffrir.

**oOo**

Ma journée c'est fini très tard, je suis crevé, et tout cela par la faute des génii, comme je peux les haïr ceux-là ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à te rejoindre dans tes quartiers, mais j'étais coincé, impossible de faire autrement.

Il est tard, ou plutôt tôt, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de venir te voir, je vais juste prendre une douche avant.

Lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, je me rend tout de suite compte que tu es là, assis sur le bord de mon lit, le dos voûté, les avant-bras posés sur tes cuisses.

Je m'approche, tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer, je pose une main sur ton épaule, tu sursautes et lève la tête vers moi. Tes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, tu as du énormément pleurer.

Tu encercles soudainement ma taille de tes bras, puis enfouis ton visage tout contre mon ventre.

Avec une voix cassée, tu me demandes de te pardonner.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, trop surpris pas la tournure des événements. Selon moi, celui qui devait s'excuser, ce n'était certainement pas toi.

Je me reprends rapidement, et…

_comme un homme  
qui vit et pardonne, _

je te berce comme un enfant, te rassurant et te demandant moi aussi pardon. Nous restons serrés l'un contre l'autre et nous nous endormons rapidement, cette journée ayant été éprouvante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Au petit matin, je suis réveillé par les légers baisers que tu parsèmes sur tout mon visage.

_Comme un homme,_

que je suis, il ne faut pas l'oublier, j'en réclame d'avantage, capturant ta bouche avec envie.

_Je retrouve la force d'aimer  
Sur tes lèvres où s'endorment nos baisers,_

mais j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais toujours pas prêt, alors bien que…

_le désir se glisse dans mes pensées_

_  
_je ne me contente que de tes doigts et de ta bouche caressant mon visage._  
_

_Comme un homme  
rien ne m'emprisonne,_

et je te déclare ma flamme comme au premier jour, ce jour de pluie où tout a commencé. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là dans mes bras. Ce matin,…

_je défie la vie quand tu t'illumines  
_

à chaque « je t'aime » que je te murmure au creux de l'oreille.

_Quand je m'abandonne,  
_

au bonheur, sous tes si doux baisers, je sais alors, que pour vivre heureux, il faut vivre amoureux.

**A suivre…**

**J'attends donc votre verdict, et vous annonce une TRES bonne nouvelle : le chapitre 5 ne sera pas long à venir. Alors, CONTENTES ?**

**PS : Je tiens à vous remercier, chères lectrices, pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, elles me touchent énormément, je suis heureuse que mon humble fic vous plaise.**

**Pour la suite d' « un ami fidèle », je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra tout de suite, je préfère finir celle-ci avant, j'espère que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop.**

Et comme toujours, les paroles de la chanson, qui est connue cette fois-ci.

Roch Voisine  
**COMME  
**Simona Peron/ Vincenzo Thoma

Comme une ombre  
Qui flâne en attendant le soir  
Pour que personne ne puisse encore la voir  
Je ne voulais plus vivre aucune histoire

Comme une flamme  
Que j'ai vue dans ton regard  
Tu attises à nouveau l'envie de me voir  
Comme un homme  
Que rien n'emprisonne  
Comme un homme  
Qui vit et pardonne, pardonne

Comme un homme  
Je retrouve la force d'aimer  
Sur tes lèvres où s'endorment nos baisers  
Le désirs se glisse dans mes pensées

Comme un homme  
Rien ne m'emprisonne  
Je défie la vie quand tu t'illumines  
Quand je m'abandonne

Comme un noble élixir  
Je te bois, je te respire  
Comme de l'air pur  
Comme un sérum

Je gravirai chaque mur  
Je gravirai les montagnes  
Je te le jure comme personne  
Comme un homme

Juste comme un homme  
Comme un homme  
Comme un homme  
Que rien n'emprisonne

Juste comme un homme  
Comme un homme  
Juste comme un homme  
Que rien n'emprisonne  
Comme un homme


	5. A l'heure des amants

**Voici donc, (on peut dire merci à sachka !), cette suite tant attendue.**

**Je suis très émue par toutes vos reviews, 13 en quelques jours c'est énorme je sais pas quoi dire. Surtout que j'ai eu quelques malheurs c'est derniers jours alors je suis d'autant plus heureuse.**

**Ce chapitre est celui qui me tient le plus à cœur, car je l'ai conçu sur ma chanson préférée, et que c'est le tout premier chapitre de pdf que j'ai écrit et que normalement c'était un OS, mais qu'il m'a tellement inspiré que j'en ai fait une fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, c'est mon petit bébé à moi.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Alhenorr, merci pour lundi soir, je t'adore !**

**Alors, Bayas, Saschka, Alhenorr, laquelle d'entre vous me laissera la première review ?**

**Chapitre 5 : A l'heure des amants**

_Parfum de silence_

Je sais que notre amour devra rester secret. Tu ne me l'imposes pas bien sûr. C'est même le contraire, tu voudrais le crier sur les toits, tu peux être si passionné, si impulsif parfois.

Tu sais ce que tu veux, tu me l'as dit. Tu es un homme libre, personne ne t'emprisonnera.

Malheureusement le monde n'est pas comme tu souhaiterais qu'il soit. Il y a des gens stupides, des lois stupides. Moi je suis le cerveau, celui qui réfléchi, celui qui calme le jeu. Et pourtant ce soir…

_je sais que c'est l'heure des amants._

Il est tard, nous sommes seuls dans tes quartiers. Nous n'avons jamais été plus loin que les attouchements, les caresses.

Tu sais que j'ai peur, que c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Et pourtant tu ne me demandes rien, tu attends patiemment que je sois prêt.

Parfois tout l'amour que tu me portes m'effraie.

Comment un homme, un vrai comme toi, peut être autant attiré par moi. A part mon cerveau, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas pour mon si brillant organe. Non, tu n'as jamais été impressionné par mon génie.

Ce qui t'a attiré, ce sont nos joutes verbales, cette sorte de…

_rituel de la danse_

auquel nous adorons jouer. Chacun a sa réplique, son petit mot qui fait mouche.

C'est comme cela que tu m'as apprivoisé. Toi, ce satané militaire à l'esprit redoutable, qui ne s'est pas laissé impressionné par le plus grand expert en astrophysique des deux galaxies que je suis.

Tu m'as fait rentrer dans ta ronde, je t'ai suivi et j'ai été emprisonné dans tes filets.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ai compris que moi aussi je t'aimais. Mais tout est tellement neuf pour moi, ces sentiments, cette relation. Et aujourd'hui, sur ton petit lit fait au carré …

_je sais que c'est plus que tu attends.  
_

J'ai envie de te prouver que moi aussi que je n'aime pas seulement le héros, le sauveur d'Atlantis.

Je veux te monter que c'est toi, John Sheppard, le chien fou, l'homme au grand cœur, le protecteur, l'impulsif, dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Oh, tu sais que je t'aime, mais l'acte physique scellera cet amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Alors ce soir lorsque je te regarde dans les yeux, je veux que tu comprennes que je n'ai plus aucune crainte, parce que c'est tout simplement toi que je veux et rien d'autre.

_Alors je me glisse au plus chaud  
au velours de ta peau.  
_

Mon corps est parcouru de frissons, j'ai chaud et froid à la fois.

Tes bras m'entourent, je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je ne veux pas d'un simple câlin, je veux t'aimer de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

Je prends alors tes mains dans les miennes, tu me souris, tu es magnifique. Lorsque je les pose sur mon torse et que je les fais descendre lentement vers mon ventre, toi aussi tu frisonnes.

Mais pourtant, je sens une résistance, tu ne veux pas aller plus loin.

Le colonel chercherait-il à préserver mon honneur ?

Je fais de petits cercles sur le dos de tes mains, à l'aide de mes pouces, t'indiquant par là que tout va bien.

Nos yeux se croisent, tu as compris. Une lumière vacille dans ton regard.

Pour te confirmer mon désir, je t'embrasse d'un baiser papillon sur le bord de tes lèvres. Nos deux cœurs s'accélèrent, et malgré la passion qui nous enflamme, je ne me suis jamais senti autant apaisé qu'à ce moment où…

_Doucement doucement  
La nuit nous appartient  
Simplement simplement  
Mon corps sera le tien  
Doucement  
Jusqu'aux brumes du matin_

**oOo**

Pourquoi devrions-nous nous sentir coupables ?

Parce que nous sommes deux hommes ? C'est ridicule, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. J'aime à croire que c'est l'âme que l'on aime, pas le corps. Même si j'aime ce corps entièrement offert devant moi.

Parce que tu fais parti de l'USAF ? Là c'est plus sérieux. Pas que notre amour soit interdit, mais il doit rester secret. Je sais que cela te pèse, que tu ne veux pas m'imposer cette relation secrète qui nous fait vivre comme des criminels, pourtant…

_nous sommes deux innocents  
deux égarés consentants._

Je dois arrêter de penser à tout cela. Il faut que je profite du moment présent.

Je me sens tellement bien, là dans tes bras, que je voudrais y rester pour l'éternité.

Plus de peur, plus de doute, juste toi, moi et notre amour.

Je crois que l'univers a arrêté son expansion. Je sais c'est stupide, je suis un astrophysicien, je ne devrais pas supposer que l'amour est aussi puissant, rien n'est aussi puissant.

Mais à cet instant je ne suis plus un scientifique, je suis Rodney, simplement Rodney, alors j'ose imaginer que…

l_e temps n'a plus de temps  
ni la pluie ni le vent._

C'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant, cette expérience du plaisir physique entre deux hommes et je ne l'a regrette absolument pas. Mieux j'aimerai la vivre encore, encore et encore.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne peux pas expliquer le bonheur que j'ai ressenti, incroyable n'est-ce pas? Moi qui ai réponse à tout !

Simplement parce que c'est nous, parce que c'est toi. Et je sais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui…

_juste après tes doigts, j'aurai froid  
je n'irai jamais plus que là._

J'en veux toujours plus. Je sais, je suis exigent.

Mais tu n'es pas militaire pour rien, tu as de l'endurance, non ?

Tu me donnes ce dont j'ai besoin et je te rends la pareille. Notre union est un partage, il n'y a pas de rapport de force. Nous n'en sommes plus à celui qui aura le dernier mot. Nous recommençons et encore une fois…

_Doucement doucement  
La nuit nous appartient  
Simplement simplement  
Mon corps sera le tien  
Doucement  
Jusqu'aux brumes du matin_

Je suis perdu, je ne peux plus penser. Je suis dans mon monde, notre monde. Il n'y a plus d'Atlantis, plus de galaxie de Pégase. Les étoiles qui nous entourent non pas de nom, pas de consistance, elles n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Je m'éloigne de la réalité et j'entre au pays des rêves, je ne suis plus là, j'oublie tout…

_Où vont les mondes que je vois  
Quand les caresses font la loi  
Tu les rêves à travers moi  
Ensemble doucement  
C'est la grâce qui nous envoie  
Le bonheur à chaque fois  
Doucement doucement  
La nuit nous appartient  
Simplement simplement  
Mon corps sera le tien  
Doucement jusqu'aux brumes du matin  
Doucement jusqu'aux brumes du matin_

**A suivre…**

Roch Voisine  
DOUCEMENT  
_Voisine - Sky - Marx - Benzi_

Parfum de silence  
Je sais que c'est l'heure des amants  
Rituel de la danse  
Je sais que c'est plus que tu attends  
Alors je me glisse au plus chaud  
Au velours de ta peau  
Doucement doucement  
La nuit nous appartient  
Simplement simplement  
Mon corps sera le tien  
Doucement  
Jusqu'au brumes du matin  
Nous sommes deux innocents  
Deux égarés consentants  
Le temps n'a plus de temps  
Ni la pluie ni le vent  
Juste après tes doigts, j'aurai froid  
Je n'irai jamais plus que là  
Doucement doucement  
La nuit nous appartient  
Simplement simplement  
Mon corps sera le tien  
Doucement  
Jusqu'aux brumes du matin  
Où vont les mondes que je vois  
Quand les caresses font la loi  
Tu les rêves à travers moi  
Ensemble doucement  
C'est la grâce qui nous envoie  
Le bonheur à chaque fois  
Doucement doucement  
La nuit nous appartient  
Simplement simplement  
Mon corps sera le tien  
Doucement jusqu'aux brumes du matin  
Doucement jusqu'aux brumes du matin


	6. Pres de toi

**Alors personne ne tue l'auteur pour son retard dans la publication, d'une part parce qu'elle jure qu'elle n'y est pour rien, et d'autre part, par ce que si vous me tuez je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite d'abord!**

**Bon aller, je vous laisse découvrir ce que j'ai concocté pour nos deux petits héros.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Près de toi**

Nous sommes enfermés dans deux cellules adjacentes. Nous avons été capturés sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir et nous sommes à présent les prisonniers d'une guerre qui n'est pas la notre.

Notre jumper a été détruit, la porte des étoiles se trouve en orbite autour de la planète, et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Ronon et Teyla.

Tous les jours ils viennent te torturer, **_nous_** torturer, car je dois assister à ton supplice, impuissant.

Ils veulent la vérité, et nous la leur donnons, mais ce n'est pas celle qu'ils veulent entendre.

Les Atlantes, les Wraiths, ils ne s'en préoccupent pas.

Nous sommes en pleine guerre civile, une guerre où des hommes tuent des hommes pour le pouvoir, le territoire, les croyances. C'est ridicule, insensé …

Bizarrement, j'ai cette horrible et amère impression d'être revenue sur Terre. Elle me parait si loin de nous, de notre existence, et pourtant nous nous battons tous les jours, nous les Atlantes, pour que les terriens aient une vie tranquille. Mais qu'en font-ils ? Rien !

Et voilà où nous en sommes.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont choisi toi plutôt que moi, pour subir ces sévices corporels. Peut-être parce que tu es visiblement plus résistant que moi et que tu tiendras plus longtemps.

Ce qui est tout a fait exact, j'en suis hélas, pleinement conscient.

J'ai d'ailleurs honte de l'avouer, mais je suis heureux de la distribution de nos rôles, je sais que je n'aurais pas tenu le coup, et tu le sais aussi, tu me le dis et me le répète à chaque fois que je m'excuse de ne pas partager ta souffrance.

Et à chaque fois, j'essuies mes larmes, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'échappent de mes paupières parce qu'elles ne peuvent malheureusement se mêler aux tiennes. Mais aussi parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Pleurer.

Je souffre, je souffre plus que je ne peux l'exprimer. Te voir dans cet état, ou plutôt t'entendre, sans rien pouvoir y faire, me rend fou.

Tes cris me hantent tous les jours un peu plus, alors que j'y joins les miens pour supplier tes bourreaux de te laisser en paix. Mais cela en vain.

Le soir, lorsque tout redevient calme, j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, te soigner, te réconforter, car même si tu me dis que tu vas bien, je sais que tu me mens. Comment pourrais-tu aller bien ? N'oublie pas que j'assiste à tous tes tourments.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te promettre que …

_je dormirai là,  
sous ces drapeaux qui marchent au dernier combat,_

car apparemment nous sommes arrivés vers la fin du conflit, tout devrait se jouer dans les prochains jours, du moins c'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre. Mais moi, je m'en moque bien. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de te savoir en vie, de l'autre côté de ce mur. Après chaque séance, je m'approche au plus…

_  
près de ta porte,_

pour te parler, te rassurer, **_me_** rassurer. Des fois, tu as…

_  
le souffle si bas_

dans ton sommeil, que j'ai du mal à l'entendre. Alors je panique. Est-tu mort ? Pourquoi ne te réveilles tu pas ?

Je deviens vraiment fou, fou d'angoisse à l'idée de te perdre.

Bien sur ces séances de torture ont pour but de me faire parler. Si je veux qu'ils arrêtent, je dois leur donner des informations. Mais quelles informations ? Je n'en ai pas.

Ce monstrueux chantage qu'ils m'infligent rend mon impuissance encore plus cruelle. Un violent sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de mon esprit, et grandit, grandit… Grandit tellement qu'il y a des moments où je souhaiterai…

_que le diable nous emporte_

tous les deux, en même temps, car peu importe où nous devons aller, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, et je sais que…

_  
je resterai là, près de toi._

**oOo**

La terre tremble, les murs s'effritent, le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvons est bombardé. Des hommes courent dans les couloirs, des ordres sont lancés, il y a des cris, des hurlements, c'est la panique.

Le mur entre nos cellules s'effondre.

Je te vois, assis, dos au mur du fond, tu ne bouges pas, ta respiration est difficile, lente et sifflante. Tu as les deux jambes brisées, les bras aussi sûrement, mais le pire, c'est ton visage, je ne peux même plus voir tes yeux, tes si beaux yeux.

Je sors de ma torpeur, je dois agir, mais que faire ? Nous sommes toujours enfermés, et toi tu es intransportable. Il n'y a rien à faire, alors je pose doucement ta tête sur mes genoux et te jure que …

_je resterai aux cloches qui sonnent_

le bombardement suivant, parce que même si tu me le demande, je ne m'enfuirai pas, je veux être…

_  
ton dernier rempart à la folie des hommes._

Dans un chuchotement pénible, tu me traites d'idiot, et rajoute, toujours sur ce même ton qui te coûte tes dernières forces, que je dois d'abord sauver ma vie, que mon courage est mal placé. Mais je n'agis…

_  
pas, par honneur, devoir ou bravoure._

Tu ne comprends pas que…

_  
j'inventerai nos heures au nom de l'amour._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais malgré tout le vacarme de la guerre qui nous entoure, je ne peux que murmurer dans ton oreille. Je te chuchote toutes ces choses ridicules que l'on dit à celui qu'on aime, des mots doux, chamalow à souhait.

Je te tiens serré tout contre moi, ta main pressée entre mes doigts, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que nous sommes ici, mais je sais que…

_  
quand la nuit viendra je dormirai là,  
prisonnier des soupirs que tu voudras_

encore me donner, pour que moi aussi je continue à vivre, même si je dois le dire, je n'ai plus aucun espoir.

Tu t'es endormi, enfin c'est ce que je me dis, ton cœur bat toujours, ta respiration, bien que faible, est présente, mais même…

_  
quand tout s'en ira, je resterai là,_

_j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra,_

pour qu'à mon tour moi aussi je puisse m'en aller.

**oOo**

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle nous nous sommes retrouvés sur Atlantis. Ronon et Teyla nous ont récupérés.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que tu es dans le coma, Carson ne peux rien y faire.

Personne ne peut comprendre ma douleur, parce que personne ne sait que cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensembles. Ils ne voient en moi qu'un homme au chevet de son meilleur ami, sûrement traumatisé par les événements qui l'ont conduit jusqu'ici, dans ce coin d'infirmerie.

Mais c'est bien plus fort que cela, car moi, je crois en ton rétablissement. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme cela, alors que je ne peux pas te suivre, je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! Quel que soit le temps qu'il faudra attendre, moi,…

_  
je dormirai, comme un soir de Noël,  
à rêver d'être le premier au réveil,  
le premier reflet dans ton œil,_

car je suis celui qui t'aime le plus au monde et qui pourtant ne peux pas le dire. Je suis la personne la plus proche de toi, et je n'ai aucun droit. Alors lorsque la décision a été prise de te débrancher, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Et pourtant je hurle, je hurle mais en silence. Je hurle sur ce silence qui a enveloppé notre relation, ce silence qui s'est installé dans mon cœur et qui ne me quittera plus jamais.

**A suivre…**

**J'ai dit « On ne me tue pas. Ok ! »**

**J'avais bien prévenu au premier chapitre que l'album qui m'a inspiré cette fic est celui de mes moments de déprime, alors ne soyez pas trop surprises !**

**Et puis, j'ai déjà tué John dans « mon petit garçon » et personne ne m'en a voulu !**

**Comment ça c'est pas pareil ?**

**Mais si…**

Roch Voisine  
JE RESTERAI LÀ  
Benzi - Canada

Je dormirai  
Je dormirai là  
Sous ces drapeaux qui marchent au dernier combat  
Près de ta porte  
Le souffle si bas  
Que le diable nous emporte  
Je resterai là près de toi  
Je resterai, aux cloches qui sonnent  
Ton dernier rempart à la folie des hommes  
Pas par honneur  
Devoir ou bravoure  
J'inventerai nos heures au nom de l'amour  
Quand la nuit viendra, je dormirai là  
Prisonnier des soupirs que tu voudras  
Quand tout s'en ira, je resterai là  
J'attendrai, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra  
Je dormirai  
Comme un soir de Noël  
A rêver d'être le premier au réveil  
Le premier reflet dans ton oeil  
Jusqu'au dernier danger  
Ta route immortelle  
Quand la nuit viendra, je dormirai là  
Prisonnier des soupirs que tu voudras  
Quand tout s'en ira, je resterai là  
J'attendrai, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra  
Quand ils seront là, j'ouvrirai mes bras  
Si puissants, que tout s'évanouira  
Je dormira là, je resterai là  
J'attendrai, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra  
Quand la nuit viendra, je dormirai là  
Quand tout s'en ira, je resterai là  
Je dormirai là, je resterai là  
Quand la nuit viendra, je dormirai là  
Je resterai là...


End file.
